


【原创/耽美】艾格尼丝小姐（下）

by Krypton



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krypton/pseuds/Krypton
Summary: 女装大佬挨揍实录





	【原创/耽美】艾格尼丝小姐（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 防和谐链接  
> AO3的小伙伴要是碰巧看到了，并对这篇文有兴趣，欢迎造访我的乐乎@尔卬，搜索同名文章观看。

安东尼不知道自己该感到喜悦还是悲伤。喜得是今晚自己的屁股算是保住不用被打烂了，悲得是接下来的一个礼拜自己都要惨兮兮地挨打，这让美好的夏日时光蒙上了一层阴翳。

“幸好刚才在舞会上帕里告诉大家自己生病了，不然要怎么解释这一个礼拜的消失不见！”安东尼有些不合时宜地思付，他是真的害怕自己受到惩戒的消息传出去，那他的脸是就不用要了。

经过几分钟的休息，安东尼屁股上麻木的神经得到恢复，非但没有让他好受一点，反而更加疼痛难忍。

他咬咬牙，抓住帕里放在他下巴上的手，说：“帕里，你打我吧。”

不知道是不是安东尼顺从的态度取悦了帕里，他没有让安东尼再次趴在冷冰冰的桌面上。他把沙发椅整理好，让安东尼跪上去，上半身趴在椅背上，屁股成了全身的至高点，祭献般翘在空中。

这个动作强制性地让安东尼的臀肉放松，身后一览无余，连隐秘的小洞也暴露在空气中，凉风吹过，使小洞微微瑟缩。

安东尼感到一根冰凉的柱状体贴上了他的臀缝。他有些绝望地小声抽泣一声。看来帕里准备先抽打他的肛门，这就意味着，在惩罚过后，他要夹着疼痛而红肿的小穴迎接那剩余的二十板子。

这太痛苦了。

没有给他过多的准备时间，帕里轻轻在他的小穴中央点了点，示意安东尼惩罚即将开始，就在他小穴周围落下了毫不留情的五下。

安东尼猛地仰起头，双手紧紧抓住身下的布料，好一会儿才从喉咙里挤出一声痛苦的抽噎。

有那么一瞬间，他脑子里全是空白的。每一下藤条的鞭打，都像是刀割，将他的身体分成两半。

“帕里，帕里...”安东尼无意识地喊着管家的名字，泪珠大颗大颗往下掉，落在布料上，染出一块深色的污渍。

“我在，先生。”帕里安慰道，左手一下下拍打安东尼的脊背，帮他顺气。

直到安东尼的呼吸渐渐平复，他才退开一步，重新将藤条贴在安东尼的臀缝里。

安东尼吓得闭上眼，自欺欺人般企图忽视藤条的触感。他忐忑不安地等待着——

“啊——”藤条落下的声音几乎被安东尼的惨叫声掩盖，轻得完全听不见。他疯狂得扭动，几乎要从沙发上摔下来。

帕里不得不把他的腰按在沙发椅的靠背上。这一次，他没有给安东尼留消化吸收的时间，藤条一下接一下的抽打在已经红肿的小穴周围。

安东尼再也没办法抑制住自己的哭嚎，他可以想象门外打扫的佣人们异样的眼光——但他真的忍不住了。他甚至后悔自己长了一个屁股。

“我发誓，帕里，我真的不会再穿女装出门了！我一定好好维护我的名誉！”他几乎是吼着喊出了这句话。

但帕里没有理会安东尼的保证，他认认真真地将眼前的小穴抽得肿胀、发紫，似乎他坚信除了疼痛，没有什么能使他任性的主人学着长大。

二十下毫不放水的藤条打完，帕里才松开对安东尼的桎梏。

安东尼浑身上下都是汗，脸上更是被泪水和糊满。他一点力气都使不上，全靠沙发椅的支撑，却还是艰难地伸手虚虚捂住他抱紧折磨的屁股。

“我知道错了，知道了...”他喃喃地说道，喉咙因为刚刚过度喊叫而沙哑不已。

帕里放下藤条，从怀里掏出一方手帕，帮他的子爵擦拭脸颊。

安东尼抽着鼻子，哼哼唧唧地说不出话。

“下来吧，先生。”

安东尼顿时瞪大了眼睛，他真的不能再挨二十板子了，他的屁股现在碰一碰就疼。刚刚止住的泪水又有了回涌的趋势，他尽量小心地动作，但伤痕累累的屁股上每一块肉都被尽责的管家狠心地鞭打过，只是从沙发椅上下来站直这么个简单的动作就叫安东尼疼得面目狰狞、咬牙切齿。

帕里摸了摸他的脸颊——这个动作有些逾矩了，平时的帕里最讲规矩，再怎么也不会这样做的。但安东尼很享受，他歪过头蹭了蹭帕里温热的掌心。

帕里似乎是被安东尼猫儿般的样子逗笑了，但他立刻低下头掩饰住上扬的嘴角。他伸出手，把安东尼打横抱起。

这个动作显然是安东尼没有预料到的，他紧张地揪住帕里的衣领，咽下半声冲到嘴里的惊呼：“帕里...”

“我认为先生现在的状况不能自己走回房间，我抱您回去。”帕里解释道，声音平板冷静，似乎刚刚的笑意只是安东尼看花了眼。

“嗯。”安东尼答应一声，鸵鸟一样把自己的脸埋起来，听着帕里平缓的脚步声带他穿过走廊、楼梯，进入他的房间里。

然后他就被轻柔地放在床上。

身后一直有细碎的动静，但安东尼太累了，甚至连转个头都没力气。

“帕里要是继续打我板子，我也能睡着。”他想道。

就在他快睡过去的时候，一双手抚上了他的后腰。

“您先别睡，让我帮您把束腰摘了，再涂点药。”

他迷迷糊糊地之后听到帕里这么说，只好配合地抬高腰部，让帕里把束腰从他肚子底下抽出来。

帕里又把他的衬裙掀起来，往他的屁股和小穴上涂抹止疼消肿的药膏。痛意夹杂着困意，叫安东尼一下子分不清这到底是现实还是在做梦，只会随着本能哼哼唧唧地抽凉气。

不知道过了多久，帕里终于捣腾完他的屁股，又帮他把被子摊开，拉到胸口，然后直起身准备离开。

安东尼突然生出一股力气，强打精神支棱眼皮，伸手抓住了帕里的手腕。

帕里转回身来看他：“先生，还有什么吩咐我的吗？”

安东尼直直地看着他：“亲亲我，帕里。”

帕里笑了，他把安东尼的手塞回被子里，轻轻贴了贴他的唇：“晚安，先生。”

“晚安，帕里。”

这下，安东尼真的睡着了。

TBC


End file.
